Downward Spira
by Golden Witch Beatrix
Summary: Shuyin has been vanquished, but peace in Spira doesn't last long. Tensions between the factions grow, and fiends increase in number with each passing day. As Tidus vanishes once more, Yuna and the Gullwings search for him as a dark shadow grows over Spira.
1. Three Minus One

**1\. Three Minus One**

"So. What do you think?" Paine asked. Yuna and Rikku looked on, sizing her up from the bar in the Celsius.

"Ooh! New _hairdo_ , huh? Looks great!" Rikku replied.

"Thanks. Thought I'd try something new," Paine said. Her hair was now black, hanging down around her eyes.

"... _That's_ what you've been doing all day?" Yuna asked. "Don't we have better things to do? Like finding _Tidus_?!"

"Yunie... lighten up, will ya?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah. We've been flying all over Spira looking for him for _months_ , now. Ever since beating Shuyin, in fact," Paine said. "It's hopeless. But hey, at least you got to see him once more before he vanished."

"Yeah? And then he was _gone_ again! Disappeared! Right in front of my eyes! _Poof_!" Yuna replied. "He wasn't even back for a whole damn day! And we _still_ didn't even get a chance to... ya know...," Yuna said, twiddling her fingers. The girl quietly turned red as Rikku flashed a grin.

"Well what did you expect? The guy was just a dream of the fayth, after all. You have to accept the idea that maybe he really _is_ gone this time," Paine said.

Suddenly, Yuna's eyes shot open.

" _No_!" she replied fervently. "I know he's not! I...," she continued, choking back tears with clenched fists.

"Yuna!" Rikku said, putting an arm around her.

"...I know he's not gone for good. I can still sense him. He's out there somewhere," Yuna said, gazing out the window.

Paine sighed. "Well, whatever. If you want to continue this wild goose chase, that's your business. I've had enough."

"...Huh?" Rikku asked, suddenly turning her head.

"Paine... what are you saying...?" Yuna asked hesitantly.

"I'm saying I'm leaving the Gullwings," Paine declared.

" _What_?!" Yuna and Rikku said in unison.

"You mean... just like _that_?!" Rikku asked.

"You'd really do that? After all we've been through together? Just up and _leave_?" Yuna asked.

"It's not like that," Paine said. "I love you two. Seriously. We're closer than sisters. But in case you haven't noticed, the world's gone to hell from all that's happened. The religion people once held so dear has turned into a lie. People don't know how to cope, and are reverting back to the old hatreds they once held for each other."

"...But there's still hope! That concert Yuna put on that day in the rain brought people together!" Rikku said.

"Yes. Briefly. But you can't forget a thousand years of history so quickly. People are slowly but surely turning on each other again," Paine said.

"That's right. All the more reason we should stick _together_!" Yuna said.

"No. Nooj needs me. I'm going to return to him and see what I can do to help him hold the Youth League together," Paine said.

"Heh. Good luck with that. Last I heard, Baralai's New Yevon is gaining ground on them. Not to mention old _Leblanc_ _'s_ supposedly shacked up with Noojie-boy, now," Rikku said.

"Then I'll just have to work with her," Paine said.

"But Paine. Don't you... _like_ Nooj?" Yuna asked.

"...Eh. Don't be silly. We were just comrades. That's all," Paine replied, hiding a blush. "And what about _you_ , Rikku? Don't you like _Gippal_?" she asked, passing her blush to Rikku.

"W-Wha...?! _Please_!" she replied, folding her arms. "Gippal's alright. He's a nice guy and all, but I don't know if he's my type...," Rikku said, blushing. "And besides! We're not talking about _me_ right now! We're talking about _you_ skipping out on us!"

"That's enough, Rikku," Yuna said. "There's no point in trying to talk her out of it. Her mind's made up. I hate to see you go, Paine. But if you must...," Yuna said, extending a hand. "It's been a pleasure working with you."

Paine smiled, shaking her hand. "...Likewise. Take care of yourself, Yuna. Like Lulu said... don't let anyone use you anymore. Got it?"

"Of course," Yuna replied with a gentle smile.

The Celsius flew to the Youth League's headquarters, landing in a clearing near Mushroom Rock Road. The crew all gathered in the cockpit, each there to see Paine off. Rikku weakly frowned as Yuna gave a smile, watching as Paine said her goodbyes.

"Later, Paine," Buddy said.

"Take care," Barkeep added.

"Keep in touch, ya?" Brother asked with a grin.

"Say hi to Nooj for us," Shinra said.

"I will. Thank you all. For everything," Paine replied, waving goodbye as she left the ship. Rikku sulked.

"...Geez. Why's she gotta do us like this?" she asked, a crack in her voice.

"Rikku...," Yuna said, rubbing her back. "Paine's her own girl. She's gotta do what's right for her. She's always been headstrong. To be honest, I was expecting something like this sooner or later. Don't worry, though. We'll be fine without her. And we'll visit her again soon."

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Rikku said. "So... YuRiPa is now just _YuRi_ , huh?"

"Heh. Guess you're right," Yuna replied.

"No way! How's about YuRi _Bro_?!" Brother asked, suddenly bear hugging them from behind. He then slid his hands down, tightly groping both of their asses.

" _EEEEEP_!" Rikku squeaked, she and Yuna slapping him in unison. "...Brother! You damned lech! Fuck off, _perv_!" she said, shoving him away with a laugh.

As Rikku chased Brother around the deck, Yuna maintained a quiet smile. She looked out the main window of the Celsius, staring out at the blue horizon. Paine's loss was a big one, but Yuna knew she couldn't be distracted from her main focus.

Finding Tidus.


	2. Enemies at the Gates

**2\. Enemies at the Gates**

Paine walked her way down Mushroom Rock Road. She gave a small sigh, sad to leave Yuna and Rikku. She cared for them deeply, but alas, felt it was time to go. She was getting too attached to them, and it was hardly her style to stay in one place for long. Plus, she was worried about Nooj. The news that he and the Youth League were struggling concerned her greatly.

As she neared the league's base, she paused, noticing a massive beast near the gates. It was a deep shade of purple, feasting on the remains of a coyote. As she neared the creature, it raised its giant head, growling.

"...Hmm? What the hell's a _behemoth_ doing around here...?" Paine asked.

As the monster bared its fangs, it suddenly dashed forward. Paine eyed the beast, firmly grabbing her weapon. The monster lowered its head, charging its sharp horns at full speed. Paine dodged sideways, suddenly holding out her sword. It sliced through the massive creature, shearing it in half in an instant. As Paine dodged the rain of blood, a whistle came from afar.

"Phew. Tough as ever, I see," Logos said, heading down the path.

"... _You_...," Paine replied, eyeing him with suspicion. "If _you're_ here, those other two goons must be nearby."

"No. Leblanc is in the main tent with Nooj. Ormi died of a heart attack last month. Too much cholesterol," Logos replied.

"Hmm. Shame," Paine quipped. "Guess Rikku was right, though. Nooj and Leblanc really _are_ with each other..."

"Hardly," Logos replied. "Leblanc chases Nooj around, but Nooj barely gives her the time of day. Like always."

"I see. Well, _that's_ good. But I've wasted enough time on you. I'm off to see Nooj. Later," Paine said, walking past.

She soon entered the Youth League's gates, looking around at the familiar yellow tents. The place was as ragged as ever. If anything, it had gotten worse. She moved to the main tent, a familiar pair stopping her outside.

"Halt!" Lucil said.

"What's your business here?" Elma asked.

"I need to speak to Nooj," Paine replied.

"...Oh. You're Paine, right? Go on through," Lucil said.

Paine entered the tent, heading up the old wooden stairs. They creaked with each step, sounding as though they may break at any moment. As Paine reached the top, a familiar woman in lavender appeared from the shadows.

"Well, well. If it isn't one third of the _Dullwings_! What brings you here, dear? Don't you know-"

Before she could finish, Paine grabbed Leblanc by the face. She pulled her head back, forcing her down the stairs without breaking stride. As Leblanc screamed and crashed down the staircase, Paine arrived at the top floor. She then gave pause, spotting a familiar man near the balcony. He slowly turned around, the two locking eyes with each other.

"Paine," Nooj said, smiling.

"Yo," Paine replied, hiding a small blush. Nooj approached, rubbing his chin.

"...Your hair," he said.

"It's my new style. It reflects the darkness of my soul, and the morose of Spira as a whole," Paine replied.

"Heh. Well said. Morose is a good word," Nooj said.

"So, mister leader. How's life as head of the Youth League treating you?"

"It's a total nightmare. We lose members left and right, and can barely keep the fiends at bay."

"No kidding. I encountered one a stone's throw away from the gates. _Two_ , in fact."

"That's no surprise. More and more have been showing up lately. I don't know which is worse: increased monster activity or the ballooning size of New Yevon."

"Heh. Sounds like one in the same problem."

"Indeed."

"How long has it been since Baralai broke the truce you all made?"

"Almost two months, now. He was all 'let's make peace' until he noticed his own faction growing in size. Now that they're the largest, he's torn up the treaty faster than you can shake a stick at," Nooj explained, waving his walking stick.

"Typical. Especially of those Yevon creeps."

"Yes. Their own religion turns on them, yet they still cling to it. I never knew people were this stupid."

" _I_ did. Never underestimate the idiocy of the masses," Paine replied. Nooj managed a laugh.

"Agreed," he said.

"And what of the Machine Faction? What's the latest from them?" Paine asked.

"Beats me. As usual, they're laying low. But they've been too quiet lately. I can't be sure, but I think they're planning something...," Nooj replied. "Anyhow, what brings you way out here, Paine?"

"Just checking in," Paine said. "Oh. And I, uh... quit the Gullwings." Nooj suddenly swiveled his head.

"No _shit_?" he said in surprise, adjusting his glasses. "What happened? You gals finally get on each others nerves enough to have a good old fashioned cat fight?"

"No. We're still friends. I just figured I could be more use to y... to the _league_ if I stayed and kept an eye on things here," Paine replied shyly.

"I see. Well we're glad to have you, Paine. The truth is, we've been in dire straits for awhile, now. There's even been questions about the league's future. Clasko is dead, and Dona defected to that wretched New Yevon. Not to mention the countless others who've jumped ship in recent weeks. We're in bad shape, but with _you_ on our side, I'm sure we can turn the tide!" Nooj said, smiling. Paine blinked twice, lightly blushing at Nooj's strong smile.

"...But of course. Just tell me what to do, boss man," she said calmly.


	3. Ill Rumors

**3\. Ill Rumors**

"Kyyyaaaaaaa! Take _that_!" Rikku exclaimed, digging her daggers deep into a dragon. The creature let out a bellow, falling dead in a pool of blood. As Rikku gritted her teeth, Yuna gave a worried expression.

"...Calm down, will you? It's just a drake," Yuna said.

"Grrr. _Fuck that_! I'm still pissed off about Paine leaving us! I've gotta _vent_!" Rikku replied.

"Rikku...," Yuna said. "I know how you feel. Things _do_ seem a bit off without her. We're so used to fighting in threes."

"Totally, man. It's like we're missing an arm or somethin'," Rikku said, looking around.

The girls stood amidst the rubble of Vilidrin, a long forgotten ruin west of Guadosalam. Buddy and Shinra spotted it while the Celsius was in flight and thought it might be worth a look. There were some minor treasures scattered around, but nothing big, and still no signs of Tidus anywhere in sight.

"Well, looks like we've plundered this place enough. Time to head back...," Yuna said.

"Yunie...," Rikku replied, sensing her sorrow. "Don't worry. We'll find him _yet_!"

Yuna forced a smile. "Yeah. We can't lose hope."

Upon returning to the ship, Yuna and Rikku sorted through their findings on deck. "Let's see, here... two turbo ethers, a megalixer, and some dark matter," Rikku said. "...Oh. And this rusty old key. Looks kinda weird. Like it's for a machine or somethin'. Wonder what it's for?"

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later. Best hold onto it," Yuna said.

"Actually... Yuna. Do you think we could stop by Djose Temple real quick...?" Rikku asked shyly.

"Mmm? That's the Machine Faction's new base. Why? Missing _Gippal_ , are we, Rikku...?" Yuna asked mischievously.

"W-Wha? No way! It's just... the Machine Faction's good with this type of thing. Ya know. Identifying keys and such...," Rikku said bashfully. Yuna smiled.

"Sure thing, Rikku," she said, patting Rikku's head as the thief lightly blushed.

The Celsius took off, flying toward Djose at great speed. Upon reaching their destination, Yuna and Rikku left the airship. They made for the temple, killing no less than six fiends along the highroad. When they reached the temple, the guards at the door let them inside.

"Well hey, _hey_! Look who it is!" Gippal said, raising his goggles.

"Hiya, Gip!" Rikku said with a shy grin.

"Yo! Rikku. Yuna. What's shakin'?"

" _So_ glad you asked...," Rikku said, holding up the rusty key.

"...Oh?" Gippal said, taking it.

"We found it in some old ruins west of Guadosalam," Yuna said.

"And thought you might know what it's for," Rikku added.

"Hmmmmm. This shape. This texture. Looks like an _ignition_ key, maybe to some sort of Al Bhed construct," Gippal said.

"That's what _I_ thought! But why would something like that be in those ruins?" Rikku asked.

"Dunno. Where did you find it, exactly?" Gippal asked.

"Wedged between some stones," Yuna said.

"Was there any old machinery lying around there?" Gippal asked.

"Nope. Just a few fiends. There wasn't a machine around for miles," Rikku replied.

"Hmm. Well whatever this key is, it's rusted to hell. I'll have my mechanics work on fixing it. As it stands, even if you found what it's for, it wouldn't unlock _jack_ ," Gippal said.

"Thanks. But don't accidentally break the damn thing while mending it. Kay?" Rikku asked.

"Of course not! You're talkin' to the master repairer, here, babe! By the way, uh... any luck finding you-know-who?" Gippal asked. Yuna fell silent.

"...No," she said. "We went to those ruins hoping to find some trace of him, but found nothing."

"Well, keep searchin'. There's bound to be plenty of places and towns you haven't looked. He's gotta be around somewhere," Gippal said. "Oh. But whatever you do, don't visit Bevelle. That maniac Baralai's blown a fuse."

"...Huh? What do you mean?" Rikku asked.

"Haven't you heard? They say he's on the warpath. With New Yevon's increased strength, Baralai is fast becoming a warlord. He's amassed a huge army, and his soldiers obey his every command. Word is, they're planning to launch an offensive to wipe out the Youth League," Gippal explained.

" _What_?!" Yuna and Rikku said together.

"I know. And after _they're_ gone, you know who's next on their list. But hey, it's just gossip. I doubt he'd really try something so reckless," Gippal said. "...Though it _is_ the _Yevonites_ we're talking about, here. Anything's possible with those loons."

"... _Shiiit_!" Rikku exclaimed tensely. "Damn that Baralai. I _knew_ that guy was bad news!"

"I can't believe this...!" Yuna said. "I never thought Baralai would plan something so sinister. Surely it's just a rumor. I need to talk to him to make sure."

"... _Eh_?" Gippal said.

"Are you _kidding_ , Yunie? If what Gippal says is true, it's dangerous to get anywhere _near_ that guy!" Rikku said.

"I don't care," Yuna replied sternly. "I have to know what Baralai's true intentions are. I can't stand any more violence, and won't allow more bloodshed in the name of Yevon," she said, hurrying off.

" _Yuna_!" Rikku yelled, watching as Yuna left the temple.

"Hmph. Still got the heart of a hero, I see. Go after her, Rikku. Talk some sense into that girl," Gippal said. "I'll look into this key in the meantime. Next time you visit, I may have more news."

"Gippal...," Rikku said weakly. "...Thanks so much!" she said, waving goodbye before hurrying after Yuna.

The two returned to the airship, Yuna ordering Buddy to set a course for Bevelle. Rikku argued with Yuna along the way, but Yuna was determined to discover Baralai's plans.

"Yuna! This is _crazy_! It's like walking into the viper's nest!" Rikku said.

"We don't know that for sure. New Yevon _has_ been gaining influence, but I don't believe the rumors that _all_ of its followers are bloodthirsty zealots," Yuna said.

"But-!"

"Look, Rikku. If you don't want to go, I'll go alone," Yuna said. Rikku cringed.

"...Oh, I'm _going_ , alright. Just to make sure that you get _back_!" she said.

The Celsius sped away toward Bevelle, landing a good distance away from the city. Yuna and Rikku left the ship, starting their trek toward the town. The two traversed several winding roads, Yuna resolute as Rikku grew increasingly tense.


	4. House of Lies

**4\. House of Lies**

Yuna and Rikku arrived at the city proper. They moved through the streets of Bevelle, its red and white corridors clean and polished. The whole city reeked of opulence, its metropolitan citizens stiff and pretentious. Some were friendly, but most were cold and distant. Yuna attracted little attention, but Rikku's skimpy attire and green eyes drew the occasional glare.

"Grrrrr. I _hate_ this place. I can't believe you were born here, Yuna," Rikku said.

"It's not so bad. People are just uptight from recent events. They'll loosen up," Yuna replied.

"...Feh. Don't count on it," Rikku said.

"Try to behave yourself around here, Rikku. Especially around Baralai. The last thing we need is trouble in the heart of Bevelle."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, _mom_ ," Rikku replied sardonically.

The two continued through the busy streets, heels clicking against marble ground. Moments later, they arrived at a courtyard. They surveyed the scene, spotting Yevon guards lining the path. Tall buildings surrounded them, and the girls realized they'd reached New Yevon's headquarters. As they continued along the walkway, Rikku eyed the numerous guards.

"So many soldiers. Looks like Gippal wasn't lying when he said Baralai was amassing an army," Rikku said.

"Shh. Not so loud. They may hear you," Yuna whispered. The two continued walking, passing pair after pair of armed guards.

As Yuna and Rikku reached the entrance to New Yevon's base, they spotted Baralai standing outside talking to someone. The girls slowly approached, Yuna standing firm as Rikku felt the hairs on her neck rise. Rikku had keen instincts, and her dander was always up whenever she looked at Baralai. Just then, he turned to them, catching their eyes from a short distance away.

"Yuna," Baralai said, he and Dona sizing them up.

"Greetings, Baralai. It's been awhile," Yuna said.

"It has. I'm pleased to see you are well," Baralai replied.

"Well I'll be damned...," Dona said. "If it isn't Princess _Yuna_. You've got some nerve, showing your face around Bevelle after all that's happened."

"... _What_?!" Rikku said, stepping forward. "Yuna saved the world from you people and your damned Vegnagun! Show some _respect_!"

"Hah! How little you know...," Dona said dismissively.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

"I'm afraid it's complicated," Baralai said. "Suffice to say, there are secrets only the top brass of New Yevon are privy to."

"Tch! You and your secrets. It's secrets like _that_ which nearly spelled the end of the world!" Rikku said.

"So noisy...," Dona said, rubbing her ear. "Is that why you came? To argue and make commotion?"

"No," Yuna said, firmly looking Baralai in the eyes. "...We've heard some troubling rumors. Rumors of how you plan to move against the Youth League. Of how you seek to wipe them out."

Baralai laughed.

"Yes. I've heard the same gossip. Honestly, I don't know who starts such ridiculous rumors. I can _assure_ you, however, that New Yevon is planning no such thing," Baralai said.

"Hmph. _Sure_ you're not," Rikku said, hand on her hip.

"It's true. Why would we waste time on such trivial matters?" Dona asked. "The Youth League is imploding. It's falling apart at the seams of its own momentum. The entire group was just a knee jerk reaction to the discovery of Old Yevon's crimes. Why do you think I left that ragtag league for New Yevon? The Youth League is finished, and only a fool clings to a sinking ship."

"That's right," Baralai said. "New Yevon does not wish for violence. Our intentions are pure. We seek only peace."

As Baralai spoke, Rikku sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Baralai, _Baralai_...," she said, flashing a grin. "...You're a _terrible_ liar, ya know that? Whenever you _lie_ , you get a _liiiiiittle_ wrinkle, _riiiiiiiight_ here!" she said, pointing to his left brow.

"Heh! You're as amusing as ever, Rikku. But believe me: what I say is no lie. While it's true we opted out of the peace treaty due to bureaucratic reasons, we have no plans to attack the Youth League. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a meeting to attend," Baralai said.

He and Dona took their leave, heading back inside their headquarters. As the pair walked off, Dona eyed Yuna and Rikku with disdain. When the two were out of earshot, Rikku slowly shook her head.

"...Tch. I knew it," she said. "That bastard's lying through his _teeth_."

" _Shhhhh,_ " Yuna said, warily eyeing the nearby guards. "Not so loud. We shouldn't cause a scene here. But as it happens, I agree. Baralai's a bad liar, and as usual, Yevon continues to hide secrets..."

"So what now? Should we warn Nooj and the Youth League about this?" Rikku asked.

"I'm sure he knows already. But it couldn't hurt to pay him a visit just in case," Yuna said.

As the girls turned around to leave, Baralai and Dona moved through the halls of their headquarters. As they approached a senior guard, Baralai gave a cold stare.

"...You have your orders, soldier," Baralai said, standing in the shadows with Dona.

"... _Don't let them leave Bevelle alive_."

As Yuna and Rikku reached the courtyard entrance, the massive gates suddenly slammed shut. The guards surrounding them all swarmed, swiftly raising their rifles and taking aim. Yuna and Rikku turned to them, Rikku smiling as Yuna lightly sighed.

"Dear, dear...," Yuna said, drawing her guns. "Honestly. I was hoping to avoid this."

"Well _I_ certainly wasn't!" Rikku said, spinning her knives. "You see, I've been in a bad mood lately, and have _so_ been itching to let off steam. You boys can help me with that... _right_?" she asked cutely. The guards briefly hesitated, their commander suddenly raising a hand.

" _FIRE_!"

As the soldiers all attacked, Yuna and Rikku dodged the haze of bullets.

Yuna took aim, shooting one soldier after the next. They each fell dead, streams of blood shooting from their heads. Rikku slashed her daggers, blood and limbs flying in all directions. She then spun around, slicing the soldiers up like a tornado.

"...Damn! They're tough! Call the reinforcements!" the commander shouted.

"Be silent," Yuna said, suddenly shooting the man in the head. As the commander fell dead, a second battalion entered the yard. They took aim and fired, Yuna and Rikku struggling to dodge.

"...Damn!" Rikku exclaimed, cutting through dozens of guards.

"So many...!" Yuna said, pointing her Tiny Bee pistols dead ahead. " _Scattershot_!" she exclaimed. Her bullets exploded in midair, felling numerous foes at once.

Despite Rikku and Yuna's resistance, more and more guards filled the area. They completely surrounded the courtyard, pelting Yuna and Rikku with gunfire. As the girls started to sweat, a loud noise came from above.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Brother yelled, flying the Celsius high overhead. "You _dare_ attack mah dear, sweet Yuna? Now you _diiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee_!"

In a flash, Brother unleashed the ship's massive rail guns. They both spun rapidly, proceeding to mow down scores of soldiers. As the guards fired back, Rikku and Yuna looked up with broad smiles.

" _Brother_!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Brother! You _bum_! Who said you could interrupt my _fun_?!" Rikku hollered.

"I'd say that's enough 'fun' for one day!" Buddy yelled. "Here! Grab on! _Quick_!" he said, tossing down a long rope. As Yuna and Rikku raced for it, Dona appeared from the balcony of New Yevon's headquarters.

"Yuna! You _bitch_! You _dare_ cause trouble _here_?!" Dona yelled. " _DIE_!"

As the woman gritted her teeth with rage, she began firing heavy rounds of magic. Her volleys of thundaga cracked through the air, slamming the ground, narrowly missing Yuna. Yuna fired back from afar, her shots bouncing off Dona's protect spell.

Yuna and Rikku raced across the courtyard, dodging stray bullets left and right. Suddenly, they leapt up high, grabbing the rope dangling from the Celsius. As Buddy pulled them up, the ship took off, vanishing into the sky.


	5. Besaid Besieged

**5\. Besaid Besieged**

"Hooooo- _oooooo_ -WEEEEEEEE!" Rikku exclaimed, doing her little dance on the main deck. "Now _that's_ what I call _fun_!"

"Aww _HAILZ_ yeah! We whooped those boys butt _GOOD_!" Brother yelled animatedly.

"Now, now...," Yuna said.

"Oh _come_ on, Yunie! Those punks attacked us _first_!" Rikku replied. "Admit it, girlfriend: that was a fuckin' _RUSH_!"

"Well...," Yuna replied modestly. "Maybe a _little_."

In truth, however, she knew Rikku was right. Her heart was still pounding, endorphins coursing as her nipples stood hard. "But that encounter proved one thing: Baralai and New Yevon really _are_ up to something. I suspect they didn't want us snooping around, and wished to silence us before we could leave."

"No surprise there," Shinra said. "After all, New Yevon is now the largest faction in Spira. Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"I can't believe that turncoat bitch _Dona_ is Baralai's new puppet. Talk about selling your soul to the devil," Rikku said.

"That figures. She always used to give us a hard time, especially two years ago. Old habits die hard, I guess...," Yuna said.

Just then, an alarm sounded from the cockpit. The crew's eyes went wide, looking to the flashing red beacon.

"What's that?" Yuna asked.

"A distress signal. It's coming from Besaid Island," Buddy said.

" _Besaid_?!" Rikku exclaimed, hopping into her navigator's seat. Yuna followed her from behind, the two looking down at the console. "...Damn! It says they're under attack! Is it New Yevon?!"

"It can't be. There's no way they could react so quickly," Yuna said. "Buddy! Set a course for Besaid Island! Brother! Engines, full speed ahead!"

"Roger," Buddy said.

"You got it, baws! YEEH- _HAW_!" Brother said, throttling the engines.

The Celsius sped through the sky, making for the island of Besaid. Upon nearing the area, the crew looked out the main window. Dark clouds hovered over Besaid, the sound of screams echoing from below. As the ship made a landing, Rikku gazed out at the village. Her eyes grew wide, spotting charred bodies strewn around.

"What the _hell_?!" she said worriedly.

"Come on!" Yuna said, she and Rikku racing off the deck.

They quickly left the ship, kicking up sand as they raced across the beach toward town. Upon reaching the main square, they froze, eyes wide as they noticed someone familiar.

"Aaaaaa _aahhhhhh_!" a villager shouted, flying back from a woman in black. As the man fell dead, Yuna and Rikku stood in disbelief.

"... _Lulu_!" Yuna exclaimed.

Lulu stood silent, eyes cold as thunder rolled in from a distance.

"...Rikku. Yuna. We meet again," Lulu said. She exuded an aura of darkness, voice low and eery. Yuna's eyes twitched, looking at the death and destruction surrounding them.

"...Lulu. Did you...?" Yuna asked hesitantly. "...Did you _kill_ all of these people?!" she yelled.

"And what if I did?" Lulu asked. "Vidina was taken from me. Nothing else matters."

"What?! You mean...?!" Rikku asked.

"...Your _son_?!" Yuna added.

"Yes. He's gone. Taken by an unknown illness six days ago," Lulu said. Yuna and Rikku froze, sadly looking on at the mage.

"No...!" Rikku said, hands over her mouth.

"Lulu... I'm so sorry...!" Yuna said.

"But... all this chaos! What will destroying _Besaid_ do? Why are you _doing_ this?!" Rikku asked.

"Why not? My son was healthy, but in a matter of days he was dead. For all I know, one of these wretched _villagers_ may have poisoned him," Lulu said. Yuna gave a pause, spotting a hint of madness in her eyes.

"Lulu... what are you _talking_ about? Why would anyone _possibly_ do that?!" Yuna asked.

"How should I know? We live in a time of treachery and confusion. Anything's possible in this day and age," Lulu replied.

"And... what about Wakka? Where is _he_?" Yuna asked.

"...Oh. That useless man?" Lulu asked. She then reached back, pulling his severed head from behind. Rikku and Yuna gasped, eyes contorting in horror at the sight. "I relieved him of his empty head. He was more obsessed with blitzball than he was with his own family. He was always such a fool... a _real_ man wouldn't have let our son _die_!" Lulu tossed the head up, spiking it toward Yuna and Rikku as though it were a ball.

"EEEEEEK!" Rikku screamed, she and Yuna dodging out of the way.

"Lulu... how could you...? Wakka _loved_ you!" Yuna said.

"Hmph. _Love_. Such a deluded concept," Lulu replied. "I never loved Wakka. I just saw a bit of Chappu in his eyes. It's cruel, I know. But then I realized... love in _itself_ is fake. It's a fantasy: a made up notion to provide people with false comfort. I need no such thing. My son is dead. Now, I will make everything else as such."

As Lulu looked on at Yuna, lightning suddenly crashed in the distance. Lulu raised an arm, preparing to charge up a spell.

"...Lulu. Don't do this. _Please_!" Rikku yelled tearfully. Yuna heaved a sigh, slowly closing her eyes.

"...Forget it, Rikku," Yuna said. She slowly stepped forward, drawing her guns. "...She's utterly lost her mind. I hate to do this, but... we have to put her out of her misery." As Rikku deeply frowned, Yuna raised her firearms, taking aim. "...Lulu. I used to love you. You were like a big sister to me. I hate that it's come to this, but you've killed Wakka and dozens of innocent people.

I can't let you live."


	6. The Blackest Mage

**6\. The Blackest Mage**

Lulu stood stoic, raising a steady arm. She unleashed fire from her hand, swiftly flinging it Yuna and Rikku's way. The pair dodged in both directions, Yuna returning her spell with gunfire. Her shots bounced off Lulu's protect spell, the black mage again casting firaga.

"Dammit, Lulu! Why are you doing this _?! WHY?_!" Rikku yelled. She quickly dashed forward, tearfully slashing Lulu with her blades. Her strikes did little damage, Lulu calmly firing black magic. Rikku tucked and rolled, tumbling out of the way of the flames.

The girls did their best against Lulu. Yuna kept firing while Rikku maintained pressure from up close. They fought on even terms, but it was soon clear that Lulu's power had increased significantly since last they met.

"...Shit! It's no good!" Rikku said. "She's got protect. We're barely even _denting_ her!"

"How could that be...?" Yuna said. "Black mages don't have protect, and I haven't seen her use a light curtain this whole time..."

Just then, Rikku's keen eyes sized up Lulu's arm. "...Ah-HA! Good thinkin', Yunie!" she said. Rikku darted forward, nimbly stealing the Protect Bangle from her opponent.

"Tch!" Lulu said, cringing as she cast blizzaga. The blast grazed Rikku's body, the girl suddenly shivering all over.

"TYAAAAAA! C-c-c _-coooooooooooold_!" she exclaimed, staggering from the ice.

"Nice one, Rikku. I'll take it from here!" Yuna said. She carefully took aim, suddenly shooting Lulu a glare.

"... _Trigger Happy._ "

In a flash, Yuna pulled back both of her triggers. She opened heavy fire, bursting off countless rounds. They each struck Lulu in the chest, the black mage screaming as shots tore through her flesh. Yuna continued firing, eyes cold as she rained down bullets. When Yuna's attack finished, Lulu weakly fell to one knee.

"... _Kch_. Damn you two!" she said. "Why do you still insist on playing the hero? As if this miserable _world_ is worth saving! This isn't over... next time, you're _dead_!"

With that, Lulu raised a swift hand, warping away.

"What the...?" Rikku said, perking up. "Where'd she go?!"

Yuna looked around. "I don't know. But that _definitely_ wasn't the Lulu we once knew..."

Yuna gave a frown, eyeing the dozens of bodies strewn around. She then closed her eyes, quickly raising a hand to the sky.

" _White Mage_!" she shouted.

" _Alchemist_!" Rikku exclaimed.

The girls changed dresspheres, proceeding to aid the fallen village of Besaid. Yuna cast life as Rikku healed the raised with high potions. As the villagers returned to their senses, Yuna looked on at Wakka's corpse. She firmly closed her eyes, focusing hard as she charged up magic.

"...Full-Life!" she chanted, casting the spell on Wakka's body. A bright white light engulfed the corpse, head and torso briefly vanishing from sight. When they reappeared, Wakka's head was reattached. The man slowly groaned, warily opening his eyes.

"Oooooh... my _head_ ," he said, sitting up. Yuna and Rikku looked on, both welling up as they rushed over.

" _Wakka_!" they said, hugging him tight from both sides.

"...Oy, _oy_! Careful! You'll squeeze me dead again, ya?" he said.

"Oh, Wakka...! I'm so glad you're alright!" Rikku said.

"Yes! But... Lulu is...," Yuna said worriedly.

"...I know," Wakka replied. "She's gone off the deep end. When Vidina died, she didn't talk for days. Then today, she up and attacked us out of nowhere. Good thing you two was here to save us."

"That's right!" a villager said, others cheering as they slowly gathered round.

"We fought off Lulu, but didn't manage to kill her," Yuna said.

"She teleported away, and vowed to kill us next time we met," Rikku said. Wakka grimaced.

"...Gyaaaaaaaah! That just ain't like my Lu at _all_ , ya know?! She was certainly upset about Vidina. We both were. But it's almost like she became a different _person_ ," Wakka said.

"I agree," Yuna replied. "When I looked into her eyes, they were cold and distant. Almost like she was... _possessed_."

"... _Possessed_? By what?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know. But Lulu's _definitely_ not in her right mind. As long as she's alive, I fear she'll leave a trail of death in her wake," Yuna said.

"Yuna... Wakka... I know you want to believe she's possessed. I do, too. But losing her only son was traumatic. It's possible she simply suffered a total breakdown," Rikku said. Yuna and Wakka looked to her, both fearing she may be right.

"Let's hope not. I don't know what I'd do without her...," Wakka said sadly.

"Wakka...," Yuna said, she and Rikku consoling him.

"...By da way, where's Paine?" Wakka asked, looking around.

"Oh. She... left the Gullwings," Yuna said.

"Whoa! Fa real?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah. It's been an all around _shitty_ day," Rikku said.

"Indeed. First Paine, then Bevelle, and now _Lulu_...," Yuna said.

"Bevelle?" Wakka asked.

"Yes. We paid them a visit earlier and were nearly killed. The rumors are true. Baralai is forming an army, and is likely planning a move against the Youth League soon," Yuna said.

"We were gonna warn Nooj about this, but now I'd say stopping _Lulu_ takes priority," Rikku said.

"It does. But the truth is, we haven't the slightest clue where to look. Lulu could be anywhere. We should head to the Youth League for now, and in the meantime tell Brother and Buddy to keep an eye out for further distress signals from around Spira," Yuna said.

Wakka gave a pause, looking to Yuna with a firm smile.

"Heh. Sounds like a plan, boss lady. Looks like ya really warmed up ta bein' leader, ya?" Wakka asked. Yuna blinked twice, soon starting to blush.

"...I'm nothing special. I just do what I can. To be honest, it's exhausting," Yuna said. "...I miss the days when Tidus was in charge. He'd smile in that carefree way, telling us it'll all work out..."

"Yunie...," Rikku said, rubbing her shoulder. Wakka shook his head.

"Nah. See, dat's where you're wrong, Yuna. You _are_ special!" Wakka said. Yuna paused, weakly looking up. "Tidus was a great guy, ya? But the way I see it, you've always had it rougher. You've struggled much, yet you never let it beat ya. You's not just special, Yuna. You's a _supastar_!"

Yuna stood in silence, eyes wide as tears clouded her sight.

"Tee, hee! That's right, Yunie!" Rikku said, hugging her from the side. The girls' faces crowded together, cheeks rubbing as they both gave a blush. As the crowd of villagers watched, they slowly started to clap.

"...We love you, Yuna!" a man suddenly yelled.

"You're the best!" another exclaimed.

"That's right!" a woman shouted, the entire village erupting in cheers. As Yuna stood in shock, Rikku slightly puffed her cheeks.

"...Heyyyy! What about _me_?! How's about some love for your girl _Rikku_ over here?!" she asked.

"Ha! You too, Rikku!" another villager yelled, crowd laughing.

"Rikku... Wakka... everyone. _Thank you_!" Yuna said softly. She then gave a pause, staring out at the ocean. "...But we have to find Lulu at all costs. Who knows where she is right now or what she's thinking. We should visit Nooj and warn him about Baralai... tell him about Lulu, and warn him and Paine to keep an eye out."

"Sounds good. But watch your backs out there. Shit's gettin' hectic, ya?" Wakka said. "I'd come with, but Lulu really did a number on this place. I'll stay here and help with repairs, and train hard to defend Besaid from Lulu should she come back. Maybe even talk some sense into her..."

"Wakka...," Yuna said with concern. "Don't overdo it. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. Okay?"

"Bah. I'll be fine. This boy's a tough customa, ya know?" Wakka said. Yuna smiled.

"...I do," she replied. "...Alright, then. We're off. Take care, all!"

"Yeah! Smell ya later!" Rikku said. The pair changed back to their normal dresspheres, waving goodbye as the village saw them off.


	7. Grave of the Pyreflies

**7\. Grave of the Pyreflies**

Back at Youth League headquarters, Paine left the base's main tent. She walked through the compound, leaving the gates with an unlikely pair.

"...I can't believe Nooj actually wants me to work with you _goons_ ," Paine said.

"Hey, the feeling's mutual, _brat_!" Leblanc replied. "And don't think I'll forget that little _stunt_ you pulled back at the stairs. Were it not for my catlike reflexes, I could have seriously been _hurt_!"

"Please. You went down like a sack of potatoes. Consider it payback for all the times you gave me and the Gullwings trouble," Paine said.

"The Den of Woe isn't far from here. Stay alert," Logos said.

The three continued toward said den, Paine all the while thinking back to her briefing with Nooj.

" _I want you three to investigate the Den of Woe. Our scouts report strange sounds coming from within, and suspect it may be infested with fiends. This could also explain the recent increase in monster activity near our base. Look into the cave, and destroy whatever creatures lurk within._ "

Paine shuddered, recalling painful episodes of the past. The cave did not hold happy memories for her, and having to go back to the place she nearly died at the hands of Nooj and the Crimson Squad rubbed her the wrong way. Still, she knew the Youth League was in bad shape. If fiends really _were_ inside the den, dispatching them could help the faction greatly.

Paine, Leblanc, and Logos continued on, crossing Mushroom Rock Road under the purple sky. Upon reaching the cave's entrance, Paine paused. She stared at the entrance, briefly shuddering.

"...What's wrong, kiddo? Gettin' _scared_?" Leblanc teased.

"Sh-Shut up," Paine replied, moving on. In truth, however, Leblanc was on to something. Paine wasn't one to let her emotions show, but the den gave her the chills, and it was all she could do to stop from shaking. Leblanc and Logos were clueless as to her history with the place, and Paine wasn't about to confide in anyone, least of all those two.

The three entered the Den of Woe, air getting chill as their eyes adjusted to the dark. The cave glowed an eery green, pyreflies flitting in and out of sight. As the trio moved deeper into the cave, Paine's grip on her sword tightened. She cringed, trying to keep harsh memories of the place at bay. Memories of her fight with Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai... memories of her fight with her dear friends Yuna and Rikku, both taking place in the den.

"Paine. Are you alright?" Logos enquired.

"...I'm fine," she replied. "It's just... I have a history with this place. That's all."

"Meh. Looks like some musty old cave to me. Honestly, if this place ruins my clothes, I'm gonna be _pissed_ ," Leblanc said.

Paine briefly eyed her companions, wondering if they, too, might become possessed. Shuyin was gone, so there was little fear of that. But if Paine were forced to fight Leblanc and Logos, she was hardly concerned, as she was fairly confident she could take them both.

As the three steadily approached the cave's depths, they paused. Paine looked around, suddenly spotting a collapsed wall near the back of the den.

"Hmm. This passage wasn't here before," she said.

As she and the others peered inside, a low growl steadily echoed through the cave.

"EEEK!" Leblanc shrieked, hair suddenly standing on end. Paine looked on, giving her a dry smile.

"...What's wrong? Getting _scared_?" she asked.

"W-W-Wha? Who? _Me_? No way!" Leblanc replied, clearly frazzled.

"Whatever that was, it sounded _big_. Don't let your guard down," Logos said.

The three warily traipsed through the passage, Paine leading the way as Leblanc and Logos followed close behind. As they entered a corridor, a cluster of fiends suddenly attacked.

" _Heads up_!" Paine said, the three quickly bracing for a fight.

The trio found themselves faced with a group of flans. The slimy creatures crept forth, each of them a different color. Paine and Logos slashed and shot, but the fiends took little damage from their attacks.

"Allow me!" Leblanc said, casting thundaga. Her spell crashed into the flans, the creatures evaporating in a flash. "Ho, ho, _ho_!~ _Child's_ play! Honestly... what would you two do without-"

Before she could finish, a fiend crashed into her back. Leblanc gave a shriek, suddenly tumbling forward multiple times. As she came to a stop, she turned, noticing a large basilisk behind her. It gave a high snarl, suddenly shooting fireballs her way. "KYAAAAAA!" Leblanc screamed, awkwardly jumping out of the way. Paine then dashed forward, fiercely slashing her sword, slicing the basilisk's head off. As the head rolled to a stop at Leblanc's feet, she went pale.

"Heh. _Squeamish_ much? It's just a basilisk," Paine said.

"Tch! O-Of course it is! I'm just not used to fighting such _lowly_ creatures!" Leblanc replied.

"...I see. No wonder you're so weak," Paine said.

" _Weak_?! Look who's talking! You and Logos were the ones struggling with that _slimeball_ earlier!" Leblanc retorted.

"That's because flan's are resistant to physical attacks. I could have killed it. It just would have taken longer," Paine said. As the two argued back and forth, Logos stepped forward.

"Ladies, ladies, _please_... let's not fight. We have enough fiends to deal with without battling each _other_."

"... _Hmph_!" Leblanc sniffed, folding her arms.

"Yeah, yeah," Paine replied, reacting similarly.

The three soon encountered additional fiends, fighting their way through scores of beasts. The cave had monsters of various kinds. Flans. Drakes. Bats. Basilisks. Leblanc and Logos eventually grew weary, but Paine stood unfazed, continuing her way through the den.

The trio eventually reached an open section of cave. Bones of all kinds littered the ground as sunlight peeked in through holes in the ceiling. An underground lake was present, and near it, a moldy wall lined with stone bricks.

"Ooh! What is _this_ place?" Leblanc asked.

"Beats me," Paine replied.

"Looks like an underground complex of some sort. Perhaps a temple," Logos replied.

Paine and the others followed the wall, eventually reaching a pair of unlit torches. Between them, a door; wide and tall with intricate designs. Paine moved close, running a hand across an empty relief. She then tried the door. As expected, it wouldn't budge.

"...Locked up tight. I wonder if this door needs spheres to open, too," she said.

"Spheres?" Leblanc asked.

"Yeah. When I first came here with Yuna and Rikku, the Den of Woe was sealed shut. It had a door similar to this, and needed ten different spheres before it opened," Paine explained. "Looks like this one needs _four_."

As Paine laid it all out, the growl the trio heard earlier sounded again. The three froze in place, ground shaking as massive footsteps approached. The three turned around, eyes wide as they spotted the source of the noise.


	8. The Unknown Dressphere

**8\. The Unknown Dressphere**

The king behemoth stood thirty feet high, walking on all fours as it moved across the cavern floor. Its horns were long and sharp, teeth like daggers as it swiped a massive tail. Its skin was dark yellow, mane dark green and mangy. As it stood before Paine, Leblanc, and Logos, it gritted its teeth, giving a roar.

"...Eh, heh...! Eh, heh, heh...!" Leblanc said weakly.

"Such a large beast...!" Logos said, gripping his revolvers tightly. As he and Leblanc stood in fright, Paine gave a smirk, warming herself up.

" _Finally_...," she said with relief. She raised her sword, pointing it at the creature. "A worthy opponent appears. I've been waiting for a good fight. Don't die too quickly, okay?" Paine asked. The king behemoth sneered, two lesser behemoths appearing at its sides. "You guys handle the small fry. The big one's _mine_!"

Paine boldly rushed into battle, sword pulled back as she readied a strike. The king behemoth roared, rushing forth at great speed. As Paine squared off with the king, Leblanc and Logos dealt with the knight and rook. Logos shot at one of them as Leblanc cast magic at the other. As the giant king behemoth swiped its paw, Paine parried, counterattacking.

"Power Break!" she shouted, swinging her weapon. The yellow beast let out a snarl, feeling the strength leave its body.

"Die, you _maggot_!" Leblanc yelled, casting thundaga with an elegant fling. As one of the behemoths absorbed the attack, Leblanc went pale. " _YEESH_!"

"Don't let up! _Press the attack_!" Logos exclaimed. He steadily took aim, firing his guns.

As he and Leblanc pecked away at the underlings, Paine fought against the main creature. The fiend lowered its head, heaving its massive horns her way. She narrowly managed to dodge, returning with a slash to its gut. As the monster took damage, Paine followed up, jumping in the air.

" _Excalibur_!" she shouted, her sword suddenly imbued with the power of holy. As her black sword glowed bright white, she brought her weapon down hard, cutting the beast's chest open. It gave a shrill cry, raising its head before crashing to the floor. As the ground shook from its weight, Leblanc killed her foe as Logos finished up with his. As the three behemoths lay dead, Leblanc and Logos celebrated as Paine stood stoic.

"Kya, ha, ha! That's what you get when you mess with the mighty _Leblanc_!" Leblanc said.

"Well done, everyone. We work surprisingly well together," Logos said.

"Hmph," Paine remarked, turning to them. "...Guess you're right."

Just then, something caught Paine's eye. A shiny gold chest, resting amidst some rocks near the dead behemoths. She moved toward it, Leblanc and Logos following suit.

"Ooooh! _Treasure_ , huh? I call dibs!" Leblanc said.

"Me too," Logos added.

"Hush. I killed the strongest of those beasts. The spoils are mine," Paine said.

As Leblanc started to pout, Paine knelt down, opening up the chest. Inside, a shining gray sphere lit up Paine's eyes. She picked up the item, holding it out as she carefully inspected it.

"...Hmm. A sphere," she said.

"Does it unlock the door we found earlier?" Logos asked.

"I doubt it. From what I've seen, this looks more like a _dressphere_. And here I thought we'd found them all," Paine said.

"No kidding? What's this one like?" Leblanc asked.

"Dunno. Too bad Shinra's not around to identify it," Paine replied.

"Shinra?" Logos asked.

"This kid from the Gullwings. He was precocious, but good with identifying dresspheres and the like," Paine said.

"So what? He's dead?" Leblanc asked.

"No. But I'm no longer a part of the Gullwings, so I couldn't impose," Paine said.

"Whoa! Not a _Dullwing_ anymore, eh? _Congratulations_!" Leblanc said with a toothy grin. "How's about entering a _real_ organization and joining the Leblanc Syndicate? You'd fit in just fine, and we've got a space to fill after dear Ormi's death."

"Heh," Paine replied, amused at the thought of joining the same syndicate she used to fight. "I'll pass. But thanks for the offer." Leblanc shrugged.

"Your loss, chick," she replied.

"Actually...," Logos said, eyeing the glowing sphere. "I believe _Lucil_ was studying dresspheres recently. She may be able to identify this."

"What do you mean? Dresspheres were Shinra's innovation, right?" Paine asked.

"I don't know. But in talking with her, I discovered Lucil's interest in technology. She may be able to help us find out what this sphere is for," Logos said.

The three began their march back through the cave, finding it now mostly free of fiends. They left the Den of Woe, returning to Youth League headquarters soon after. Upon entering Nooj's tent, they reported their success to the faction's leader.

"Well done, everyone. With that king behemoth dead, the monsters surrounding the area should lessen," he said.

"It was our pleasure, boss! Anything for my Noojie- _Woojie_!" Leblanc said lovingly.

"We found this, too," Paine said, showing Nooj the glowing gray sphere. "It was hidden in the cave's depths. I can't be sure, but I think it's a dressphere."

"I suggested we consult Lucil," Logos said.

"Good idea. She's been into that sort of thing lately," Nooj said. "This is a great discovery. If it turns out to be a dressphere, it could grant you great power, Paine."

"...Maybe," Paine replied, slightly shy.

"Hey! Why just _her_? I could wear the damn thing, _too_ , ya know!" Leblanc said.

"Hmm. I doubt it. It would be too tight a fit for you," Paine teased.

" _Whaaaaaat_?!" Leblanc replied, gritting her teeth.

"That dressphere's not all we found, though. We also discovered a giant stone wall with a locked door," Paine said.

"Oh?" Nooj asked, adjusting his glasses.

"It appeared to be some kind of ruin. Perhaps a Yevon temple, though the markings were different...," Logos said.

"Looked pretty fancy. I bet there's some good loot in there," Leblanc said.

"Hmm. Interesting. And here I thought we'd unearthed every square inch of that foul cave," Nooj replied. "Paine... were you... _alright_? Going in the den?" he asked gently. Paine weakly smiled.

"...Yes," she replied softly.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry to have sent you there again. I know it stirs bad memories for the two of us, but those fiends had to be dealt with," Nooj said.

"Don't worry about it," Paine replied shyly. As she and Nooj shared a brief moment, Leblanc perked up.

"H-Hey! What about _me_? You were worried about me, _too_ , right, Noojie...?" she asked, sidling up close to him. As Nooj shyly scratched his head, Paine raised a brow.

"...Oy. Quit clinging to his arm, dammit," Paine replied, prying her off. Leblanc gave a cringe, the two starting to argue once more. As Nooj and Logos shared a light smile, the group settled down after a successful day's mission.


	9. Sphere of Stealth

**9\. Sphere of Stealth**

Lucil tinkered away in her brightly lit chambers. She studied the unknown dressphere, inspecting it under an Al Bhed microscope. She conducted various tests, Elma close behind to assist. The two worked through the night, giving broad smiles the next morning. As the sun came up over headquarters, Lucil and Elma rushed from their chambers. They raced across the compound, entering the main tent with the sphere.

"I've got it!" Lucil declared, standing on the top floor with the others.

"Lucil. Did you discover details of the sphere?" Nooj asked.

"Sure did!" Lucil replied, Paine and the others perking up.

"Wow. That was fast," Logos said.

"No kiddin'. You're pretty handy, kid," Leblanc said.

"Oh, Lucil! You're such a _genius_!" Elma said ecstatically.

"... _So_. What is it?" Paine asked.

"Behold! I present to thee... the _Ninja_ dressphere!" Lucil said. The others briefly paused, Paine taking the sphere from Lucil.

"Sounds cool," Paine said, looking it over.

"Well?" Elma asked. "What're ya waiting for? Try it on!"

"Yeah! Go for it!" Lucil said.

"Indeed," Logos added.

"Yes. I'm rather curious, myself," Nooj said.

"Hmph. I bet it would look better on _me_ , whatever it is!" Leblanc quipped.

" _Fat_ chance," Paine replied.

She then took a breath, walking to the center of the room. The five gathered watched with anticipation. All eyes were on Paine, and even Leblanc's curiosity was piqued. Without a second thought, Paine raised her sphere to the sky.

"... _Ninja_!" she exclaimed firmly.

In a flash, Paine's body started to glow. A dark aura swirled around her, the girl's warrior attire abruptly vanishing. Paine stood motionless, briefly nude as new clothes materialized. Black and gray fibers weaved in and out, taking shape around her body. The lights in the tent flickered, Paine changing jobs before their eyes.

As the transformation ended, Paine gave pause, looking herself over. The five gathered all looked on, awed by Paine's sleek new appearance. She now wore a sexy black outfit, arms bare save for a pair of gray armlets. Her chest and belly were exposed, a pair of black straps from her neck to her waist covering her boobs. Her pants were baggy, the sides exposed down to her knees. Her back was also bare, a pair of swords sheathed near her ass. Paine reached back, grabbing the slim pair of wakizashi. She slashed them twice, soon giving a wry smile. "... _Cool_."

"...Damn! _I'll_ say!" Elma said.

"I knew it! Paine looks _great_!" Lucil said, clapping twice.

"Feh. Kind of _slutty_ if you ask me," Leblanc said.

As Paine turned to Nooj, she noticed him and Logos lost for words. The girl blinked twice, blushing as she gave a smile.

"Enjoying the _view_ , boys...?" she asked wryly. The two nodded in unison.

"...Ahem. Y-Yes," Logos said, flustered.

"Indeed. You look quite stunning in that, Paine. It suits you well," Nooj said. Paine turned beet red.

"Th-Thanks," she replied bashfully. "But aside from looks, I'm eager to test it out in battle. I sense this dressphere can do serious damage."

"It can," Lucil replied. "Here. This is a list of its abilities."

As Lucil produced a sheet of skills, Paine looked them over.

* * *

 **Throw Weapon** \- Toss a weapon at an enemy for heavy damage.

 **Throw Gil** \- Toss gil at an enemy for variable damage.

 **Blitz** \- Thunder damage to all enemies.

 **Blaze** \- Fire damage to all enemies.

 **Flood** \- Water damage to all enemies.

 **Invisible** \- Vanish from sight. Canceled after taking an action.

 **Skin Shedding** \- Temporarily avoid all physical damage. Cancels Sunken State.

 **Sunken State** \- Temporarily avoid all magical damage. Cancels Skin Shedding.

 **Abandon** \- Greatly raise physical and magical evasion.

 **Mirror Move** \- Use enemy's last skill against them.

 **Double Image** \- Create a temporary duplicate of the user.

 **Smokescreen** \- Cast darkness on all opponents.

 **Trap** \- Lay a trap, causing random status effects to random enemies.

 **Critical Slash** \- Always do critical damage to one enemy.

 **Fatal Strike** \- Always do critical damage to all enemies.

 **Deathblow** \- Kill one enemy. Halves users HP.

* * *

Of the list of skills, two in particular caught Paine's eye.

"... _Invisibility_ , huh? Sounds intriguing," she said.

"Totally. This dressphere is very unique," Lucil replied.

"Double image sounds nice, too," Paine said.

"Yes! Double your Paine, double your game!" Lucil joked.

"Can the duplicate attack?" Paine asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to use it to find out. I don't know how long it'll take to learn these skills, though," Lucil said.

"I'm eager to find out. I'll need to train someplace tough to learn quickly," Paine said. "Maybe the Via Infinito. Though it'd be a suicide mission to go there alone..."

"Via _what_ -eeto?" Leblanc asked.

"Via Infinito. A vast underground complex beneath Bevelle. Yuna, Rikku, and I went there and it was crawling with fiends. It's a great training spot, but would likely be too much to handle alone," Paine said.

"Not to mention how dangerous Bevelle is lately," Nooj said.

"You can say _that_ again!" a chipper girl said from afar. The room turned to the door, spotting a familiar pair as they appeared.

"... _Rikku_! _Yuna_!" Paine said in surprise. Rikku's eyes shot open.

" _Whoa_!" she exclaimed, looking Paine over.

"New threads?" Yuna asked, doing the same.

"Yeah. It's a new dressphere, if you can believe it," Paine said.

"No _shit_?! I thought we'd found them all, already!" Rikku said. "...Geez. You're so _sexy_!"

"Th-Thanks," Paine replied, giving a blush. "What brings you guys here, anyway?"

"Well...," Yuna replied, telling everyone about Baralai and Lulu.

"... _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat_?!" Elma asked in shock.

"Tch. Baralai! That _snake_!" Lucil exclaimed.

"Yes. Snake, indeed," Nooj said. "I feared these latest rumors were true, and it sounds like they are."

"... _Lulu_ ," Paine said with concern.

"I know. I could hardly believe she up and attacked us and the village, either. It seems as though she's completely lost her mind," Yuna said.

"Can ya blame her? I can't imagine havin' a kid, much less _losing_ one...," Rikku said.

"Wakka and I fear she may be possessed, but Rikku and the villagers think she's just snapped," Yuna said. "Whatever the case is, we have to find her before she kills again."

"Any idea where she went?" Paine asked.

"No. But on the way here, Buddy picked up a disturbance near the Moonflow. We were going to investigate, but thought we'd stop by and warn you all of Baralai," Yuna said.

"Thank you, Yuna. As usual, you've been of great help," Nooj said.

"Yeah. I'd come with, but I want to stay here in case New Yevon attacks," Paine said.

"I understand. That's probably for the best. With you here, I'm sure you can keep them at bay," Yuna replied.

"Don't underestimate them, though. Their numbers are great. We barely escaped Bevelle with our lives," Rikku said.

"We won't. Thanks for the warning, you two," Paine said.

"No prob," Rikku said, winking.

"Yes. Take care, Paine," Yuna added.

"...You too, Yuna. Rikku," Paine replied, the three once more parting ways.


	10. Monster Guts

**10\. Monster Guts**

Yuna and Rikku returned to the Celsius, footsteps clanging against metal floors. They arrived at the cockpit, Rikku hopping into her usual seat.

"So, what's the deal with this signal from the Moonflow, Buddy?" Rikku asked.

"It appears to be some kind of ruin. I'm not sure, but the sensors detect there may be treasures inside," Buddy replied.

"Ooh! _Treasures_ , eh? Count me in!" Rikku said.

"Yeah. Let's take a look," Yuna added, the ship taking off toward the Moonflow.

The Celsius landed on the banks of the river, the girls leaving the ship before heading into town. They crossed through the village, saying hello to a few familiar faces. They then arrived at the forest, Rikku taking out a small device.

"...Hmm. Looks like the ruins are pretty deep in these woods," she said.

"It's getting late," Yuna said, eyeing the orange sky. "If it's going to be a long trip, why don't we call it a day and head into the woods first thing tomorrow?"

"Good idea. It's been a long day, huh?" Rikku asked, stretching.

"I'll say," Yuna replied.

As the two turned around, a shadowy figure greeted them on the path. It gave a low growl, getting larger and larger as it neared.

"Uh, oh...!" Rikku said, craning her neck at the beast.

"Oh, my...," Yuna said, doing the same as she stared up at the towering creature.

The two gazed upward, eyeing a massive Ochu blocking the way. The monster was large, standing four stories tall and wide as a house. Most Ochu were large, but this was a particularly sizable specimen.

As the creature swiped its claws, Rikku dodged, swiftly and elegantly drawing her knives. She then dove forward, suddenly slicing off one of the Ochu's arms. The monster gave a shrill shriek, birds flying from the trees from the sound. Yuna then raised her guns, firing a flurry of rounds into the Ochu's gut. It wavered several times, suddenly falling dead with a thud.

"Hmph," Yuna said.

"Too _easy_!" Rikku grinned.

Just then, the Ochu's body twitched. Green blood shot from its wounds, Rikku shrieking as some of it got on her and Yuna.

"Aww, _man_!" she said, frowning at the ooze.

"Oh, dear. We should head toward the river and clean up," Yuna replied.

The girls headed back into the village, making their way toward the river. As they arrived at its banks, the sky slowly turned a deep purple.

"Bleh. Monster guts," Rikku said, flinging green goo off her clothes.

"I know. I thought our days of monster slaying were over by now," Yuna said.

"Guess not," Rikku replied. She then raised her arms, suddenly removing her top.

"...Rikku!" Yuna exclaimed, eyes wide as she looked around.

"What?" Rikku replied, casually throwing her top on some rocks.

"Are you _crazy_? What if someone sees you?!" Yuna asked.

"Oh, lighten up, Yunie. We're soaked in monster guts, here. We've gotta wash off!" Rikku said.

She kicked off her boots, removing her sleeves and blue headband. She then looked around, smirking as she grabbed her miniskirt. In a single motion, she took down the rest of her clothes. She tossed her miniskirt and panties on the rocks, suddenly standing butt naked on the banks of the river.

" _Rikku_!" Yuna said, going red.

"Ahh... feels _good_!" Rikku said, raising her arms as she felt the cool breeze. It kissed her bare flesh, brisking past her breasts and shaved pussy.

"Honestly... I'm amazed at how free you Al-Bhed are with your bodies."

"And _I_ am amazed at how uptight you are about _yours_ , Yunie!" Rikku said. "You've got a nice figure. Show it off, already!" Rikku yelled, diving into the water.

Yuna heaved a sigh, again looking around with cautious eyes. Spotting no one, she raised a hand, taking off her shirt. She then bent down, untying her boots and stepping out of them. Rikku watched while drifting by, perfectly still as she floated on the surface of the water. As Yuna approached the shore, Rikku paused.

"Oh, come on, Yunie. Get _naked_ , already!" Rikku said.

"Just underwear is fine," Yuna replied modestly. "Unlike some people, I'm not overly free with my body."

"Ha! But you _are_ overly _uptight_ about it!" Rikku retorted. Yuna entered the water, at once feeling refreshed by the cool river. "Nice, huh?"

"Yeah...," Yuna replied, closing her eyes as she leaned back, treading water.

"...Ya know, this river's kind of nostalgic," Rikku said.

"What do you mean?"

"Look. Over there. That's the shore where I first met Tidus. Without a mask, I mean."

"...Ah. That's right. I remember, now. It was you, me, Tidus... _Lulu_ , Kimahri, and Auron back then. It seems like a lifetime ago that we all stood on these shores together...," Yuna said, nostalgia coming over her. Rikku smiled.

"...I remember how surprised I was," she said, elegantly floating. "I was taken aback by how Tidus looked up close. I gotta say, I thought he was cute right away," Rikku admitted, blushing. Yuna turned to her.

"...Rikku. Do you...?" she asked hesitantly. Rikku shook her head.

"No. It's not like that," she said, starting to tread water. "I mean, it was just an innocent crush. What _you_ two have is real, though. Like, _really_ real."

"Rikku...," Yuna said softly. "I had no idea you felt that way."

"...Sorry. Ya can't help who ya like, right?" Rikku asked, still blushing. As Yuna quietly stared at her cousin, Rikku flashed a grin. She then raised a hand, splashing Yuna with water.

"H-Hey!" Yuna said, closing one eye.

"There! You've got Ochu blood on your face! Keep still! I'll get it!" Rikku said, continuing to splash her with water.

"Cut it out, already!" Yuna replied, splashing back as the girls both laughed in the river.

As the two played around, a trio of shady figures watched from afar. Their eyes glowed red, steadily vanishing off into the trees.


	11. Bare

**11\. Bare**

Yuna and Rikku continued to bathe in the water. It was a relaxing experience, the light of the moon dancing off the river. The temperature of the water was pleasant. Cool, but not cold, same as the early evening air. The girls sat on some rocks near the shore, their tits floating half under the water. Rikku sat nude as Yuna hung out in her underwear. Her garments were soaked to the skin, revealing her nipples through her small bra. Her panties were equally skimpy, starting to ride up and annoy her beneath the water.

"Would you take that stuff _off_ , already, Yunie?" Rikku asked. "They're not a bikini, ya know. They're hardly meant to be worn underwater."

Yuna gave a pause, again looking around. "Hmm. I guess you're right," she conceded. She reached her arms back, unfastening her bra. She took off the garment, immediately feeling relief as her large breasts bounced free of their restraints. She tossed her brassiere aside, soon moving her hands underwater. Yuna's heart pounded, the girl suddenly starting to feel tense.

"Here. Allow me!" Rikku said naughtily. She sidled up next to Yuna, at once grabbing her panties under the water.

"H-Hey! _Wait_!" Yuna blushed. At once, her cousin took down her panties, returning to the surface with a wry grin.

" _Gotcha_!" she said, laughing as she raised the garments in victory.

"Enough, already!" Yuna said, grabbing her panties and tossing them to the shore next to her bra.

"See, now? Doesn't this feel much better?" Rikku asked. Yuna shyly blushed.

"Well. I suppose it _is_ kind of nice," she replied.

In truth, however, she knew that Rikku was right. Swimming in the nude was exhilarating. It was a feeling of complete freedom, almost like flying underwater. She then remembered Tidus, recalling the time the two of them swam together. Her thoughts soon turned naughty, picturing the two of them swimming buck naked in the Moonflow.

They could probably have great sex there. Hot, dirty sex on the banks of the river. Yuna was a virgin, however, and could only imagine what it would be like. She had a _vague_ idea, but struggled to picture what it would feel like having a guy inside of her. Yuna gently blushed, suddenly shaking her head. Such filthy thoughts. Hardly becoming of a former summoner. But then, that was the key, wasn't it?

 _Former_.

All her life, Yuna was groomed as the daughter of the great Braska. She was taught to have pure thoughts, and to do only what she was told to by the temple. In the chaos of the last two years, however, she'd felt herself in an increasing state of turmoil. The girl was torn. Half of her desired to break free of her past, the other half struggled to give it all up so easily. The conditioning she'd experienced throughout her life was responsible for her trademark modesty, which most people viewed as a positive trait. Yuna could only laugh.

The state of her soul was a perfect metaphor for Spira as a whole.

As Yuna sat lost in thought, Rikku looked on, tilting her head. "...Yo. What's goin' on in there?" she asked, tapping Yuna's head.

"Oh. Nothing. Just, ya know. The usual," Yuna replied quietly.

"Well don't think _too_ hard, will ya? Your gears are likely to grind and get dull," Rikku said.

As the thief flashed a toothy grin, Yuna looked on, taken aback by her words. Rikku was a carefree girl, but every so often, she'd say something so profound, it astonished even Yuna.

"Heh. Guess you're right," Yuna said. "You're wise beyond your years, sometimes, you know that, Rikku?"

"Oh... ain't it the _truth_?" Rikku said with pride. "Guess we should get out, now, though. We're liable to turn into prunes at this rate."

"Yeah," Yuna replied. The two turned back toward the shore, swimming across the river, reaching the banks they'd entered from. As the girls reached the shore, they suddenly paused. They stood stark naked, water dripping down their bare flesh.

"...Wait," Rikku said, suddenly looking all around. As she began to grow tense, Yuna paused, going pale.

"...Where's out _clothes_?" she asked warily.

"...This _is_ where we left them, right?" Rikku asked.

"Yes! I remember the shape of this _rock_!" Yuna replied. Rikku fell silent, at once clenching her fists.

"Grrrrr. _Brother_! You fucking perv! This isn't funny, _dammit_!" Rikku yelled, assuming it was him playing a prank. She gazed out into the woods, hearing nothing but crickets in reply.

"...Ha, ha. Very _funny_. Now give back our clothes, already," Yuna shouted, covering her tits and vagina with her hands.

No reply.

Yuna and Rikku turned to each other, eyes wide as their hearts started to pound.

"No way...!" Rikku said nervously.

"Oh, this is _so_ not cool," Yuna replied, feeling equally uneasy.

"Who do you think took our stuff? Some of the local kids?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know, but it's dangerous for us to be bare naked out here. They took our clothes, but they also took our _weapons_ ," Yuna replied. Rikku gritted her teeth.

"Grr...! Damn them! I'm gonna kick the ass of whoever's behind this!" Rikku exclaimed.

As the girl yelled, a shuffle suddenly came from the nearby trees. The girls shot their attention toward the woods, eyes wide as Rikku swiftly stepped from the river. "...Hey!" Rikku shouted, at once running toward the woods.

"Rikku! _Wait_!" Yuna replied. She nervously hesitated, soon reluctantly following her cousin.

The girls both entered the woods, butt naked as they followed the source of the sound. It was a shadowy figure, moving swiftly through the trees. Rikku and Yuna raced through the forest, their bare feet crunching against the grass. They jumped over roots and bushes, their tits and asses shaking as they streaked through the woods. The woods were dark, the dim light of the moon the only thing illuminating the area.

Rikku gnashed her teeth, focusing solely on the shadowy figure ahead. She swiftly moved her feet, filled with rage at her opponent. The situation was ironic. _Rikku_ was the thief, here. She wasn't supposed to get stolen _from_. The thought wounded her pride, but she couldn't let that distract her. She was going to catch the thief and rip them limb from limb for this humiliation.

Yuna's thoughts were less brash. As she raced to follow her cousin, she suddenly started worrying about their situation. There they were. Totally naked. Totally unarmed. She couldn't determine which was more worrying, though the latter certainly seemed the bigger danger. If they were to run into a monster _now_ , say something like the Ochu from before, they would be totally defenseless.

An encounter could spell disaster, and the girls would be in real danger of being killed.


	12. Squidlarkin

****12\. Squidlarkin****

Yuna and Rikku pursued the figure through the darkness, getting further and further into the woods. The duo observed its movements, noticing its gait wasn't altogether human. It gave a slight limp, its unknown mannerisms somehow repulsing them. It ran less like a human and more like some bipedal fish. Indeed, the smell in the air reeked of ocean life, almost like that of a seafood restaurant. At last, Rikku caught up with the creature, cringing as she darted forth.

" _ _Die__!" she screamed, suddenly kicking the monster in the head. It gave a ghastly groan, immediately sending chills up the duo's spines. The creature staggered twice, suddenly falling to the ground with a slosh.

"Haa… haa… nice one, Rikku!" Yuna said, catching her breath. Rikku did the same, slowly lowering her leg from her forceful kick. She peered down at the beast by her feet, the fishy odor intense in the air.

"Yeck! Smells like someone __died__!" Rikku said. "What the hell __is__ this thing, anyway?" Yuna stepped forth, bending over as her bare ass stuck out in the air. She grabbed the creature's wrist, at once flipping its body around.

Before them lay a horrid, humanoid-like creature, body of a man, head of a squid. It wore a red and white wool robe, tentacles jutting out where its jaw should be. Yuna was at a loss, but Rikku edged forward, crouching down to get a better look.

"Don't get too close to it!" Yuna said. Rikku eyed the monster, holding her nose from the clammy stench.

"Bleh. I recognize it, now. It's a mindflayer," she said, inflection comical due to her plugged nose. "These things are dangerous. They often live near water, and are said to have psychokinetic powers."

"Hmm. That sounds familiar. I still don't see our __clothes__ anywhere, though," Yuna said.

"Maybe this isn't the one who stole them. Mindflayers live in nests. If there's one nearby, I'll bet our stuff's there," Rikku said.

"How do you know so much about these things?"

"Shinra told me. He's compiling a database of creatures from all over Spira. These here critters are just one of the many he's put into it."

The two continued on, keeping an eye out for a monster's nest. They considered taking the mindflayer's robe, but found that it was stuck to its body by a disgusting film. They nervously marched through the dark forest, braving its depths without a stitch on.

"Heh. This is kind of fun, eh, Yuna? Sorta like getting back to nature or somethin'!" Rikku said.

"Your idea of fun is more than strange, Rikku," Yuna replied, shivering. "Still, it must be at least ten o'clock by now. I wonder what Brother and the rest are up to? Think they're worried about us?"

"Puh. Fat chance," Rikku said. "Those boys love to cut loose at night. They're probably piss drunk at the bar right now. Barkeep always keeps a healthy supply of booze in there."

"True. And Shinra goes to bed early and wakes up at dawn. He's probably fast asleep by now," Yuna said. " _ _Ouch__!"

"What?"

"I think something bit my __ass__!" Yuna said, rubbing her right butt cheek.

"Heh. How flattering! Even the __bugs__ love groping that dumper of yours!" Rikku joked.

"Very funny," Yuna said. Just then, something caught her eye. "…Rikku, wait. __Look__!"

"Hmm?" Rikku asked. Yuna approached some bushes, crouching behind them as she pointed ahead. The two noticed a dim torchlight, burning outside what looked like a cave off in the distance.

"Ah. Looks like a bandit's den," Rikku said.

"Then I'll bet those damned bandits took our clothes. Maybe that mindflayer was a red herring," Yuna said.

"Heh. It certainly __smelled__ like one," Rikku joked.

"Good. I feel far more comfortable facing fellow humans than those creepy fish men," Yuna said.

"Yeah. That makes two of us," Rikku said.

The girls stepped over the tall bushes, slowly creeping their way toward the den. They snuck through the grass, tiptoeing, careful not to make a sound. As the two reached the entrance to the cave, they both blushed, warily looking around. While the darkness shrouded their nakedness from sight, the nearby torch lit up every square inch of their flesh. Yuna stepped forward, carefully putting an ear to the hideout's raggedy wooden door.

"...I don't hear anything," she whispered.

"Try the latch," Rikku whispered back. Yuna did as asked, finding that the door wouldn't budge.

"It's locked," Yuna said, hardly surprised. "What do we do now?"

"Step back. I got this," Rikku said, producing a lockpick from her hair.

"Wow. Kept a spare, huh? Good thinking, Rikku," Yuna said.

"Hey, a good thief always has a trick up her sleeve! Err. Not that I'm __wearing__ one, mind you," Rikku grinned. The girl bent down, carefully examining the shoddy looking lock. She fiddled with her lockpick, her normally chipper expression going dead serious.

"...Think you can unlock it?" Yuna asked, her breasts and pussy barely contained in her hands.

"Probably. Locks to bandit hideouts are usually shitty," Rikku replied. The girl shimmied with the lock, doing her work like the master thief she was. Several seconds later, she smiled. A satisfying click filled the air. " _ _Bingo__!"

"Nice! Good job, Rikku!" Yuna said with a smile.

"But of course. You're talkin' to Spira's number one __thief__ , here!" Rikku said, thumb to her chest.

"We can't relax yet, though," Yuna said. "Now comes the hard part…

going inside."


	13. Live Nude Girls

****13\. Live Nude Girls****

Yuna and Rikku gulped, eyeing each other with nervous apprehension. Yuna then looked to the latch, grabbing it before slowly opening the door. It gave a quiet creak, the girls both cringing as they froze in place. They opened it slower, finally poking their heads inside. It was dark in there, and reeked of moldy rocks. Yuna slowly stepped inside, ass sticking out as her head lead the way. Rikku followed suit, doing the same as she leaned forward, cautious of danger.

The two found themselves in the cave, feeling the cold stone floor against their feet. They warily looked around, hearts pounding as they made a naked debut in the den. The cave's entrance area was wide, a ratty old crate near the front entrance. The two looked inside, finding nothing of use within. They continued deeper into the cave, noticing the corridors steadily getting narrow. It was poorly lit, the dull blue light of glowing mushrooms the only thing lighting the path. The girls tiptoed further down the corridor, backs to the wall as they soon reached an intersection. They peered around a corner, spotting some light off in the distance.

"Looks like some activity down there," Rikku whispered.

"Let's check it out. But be __very__ quiet," Yuna replied softly.

The pair moved down the cavernous hall, crouch sneaking up to a wall of stalactites. They squatted behind the tall row of objects, gazing out at a group of men far ahead. They sat around a long wooden table, drinking and laughing under light of a nearby torch.

"Ha, ha! That old man was too easy! I took his wallet, then slit his throat just for kicks!" a bandit declared.

"Well that's __nothin'__!" another replied. "Look what I found washed up near the river!" The scrawny bandit produced some clothes and items, Yuna and Rikku immediately recognizing them.

"...Hey!" Rikku said. "That's our __stuff__!"

" _ _Shh__!" Yuna replied. "Hang back awhile. We can't make a move now! We're __naked__ , remember."

"Looks like it belonged to some hot chicks!" the bandit continued.

"No shit! Check out __these__ babies!" the scrawny bandit said, holding out Rikku's panties. "They're so small and girly! I'll bet whoever this belonged to was a __babe__!" The bandit then gave a dopey grin, suddenly shoving the panties to his face, giving a big whiff.

Rikku looked on in horror, face contorting as Yuna's eyes bulged. " _ _Eeeeeeiiiiiiick__! What a fucking __creep__!"

"Seriously. And I thought __Brother__ was bad…," Yuna said.

"Ooh. How do I look in __these__?" a fat bandit asked, holding Yuna's bra to his chest.

"Hmm. You could certainly __use__ those," another bandit joked, table laughing.

"Grr. This is seriously pissing me off…!" Yuna said, fists clenched.

"Looks like there are five of them. Five armed bandits against two nude girls. I don't like our odds," Rikku said nervously.

Just then, a loud crash came from down the corridor. Yuna and Rikku froze, going pale as they shot their heads back. It sounded like the entrance door was kicked down. The girls turned to each other, quickly looking around for a place to hide. They noticed a nearby pile of barrels, quickly jumping behind them, ducking from sight.

"Oy! What the hell was that noise?!" the fat bandit asked.

Suddenly, a fishy odor filled the room, followed by the appearance of three robed intruders. A trio of tall mindflayers made their debuts, eyeing the group of bandits from the corridor. They stood dangerously close to Yuna and Rikku, but didn't seem to notice as they moved past the barrels.

"Damn! We got __monsters__!" the scrawny bandit yelled. He dropped Rikku's panties, exchanging them for an old rusty gun. He fired the weapon, striking one of the mindflayers in the leg. The flayer seemed unfazed, suddenly raising an intricate staff. He shot a blast of energy, striking the bandit in the chest. The bandit's eyes went hazy, suddenly looking to his group of allies. He shot off his gun, shooting one of them in the head.

"Hey! What the hell are you __doin'__?!" a bandit asked. Before he could react, a flayer ran forward, punching him hard in the gut. The bandit gave a cringe, dropping to the floor soon after.

Yuna and Rikku hid from afar, watching as the monsters fought against the bandits.

"Those creatures…," Rikku said.

"They're the same kind as the one you knocked out earlier," Yuna said. "I'll bet they found its body and assumed __these__ guys did it."

The girls continued watching, eyes wide as the monsters and bandits fought. Though the monsters were outnumbered, they utilized confusion and mind altering techniques against their foes. The bandits killed one of them, but the other two mindflayers disposed of the remaining bandits. When they were done, they looked to each other, tentacles twitching around. The sight of them made Yuna and Rikku sick, the creature's garbled speech utterly nauseating. When the monsters were done, they turned, heading back toward the corridor. The girls took cover, squatting as low as they could behind the barrels. They nervously peeked around, watching as the flayers took their leave.

When the coast was clear, the girls both sighed, feeling relief that the monsters didn't notice them. The two slowly arose, warily looking around for remaining threats. Spotting none, they swiftly moved to the room the bandits were in. They all lay dead on the floor, looks of terror frozen on their faces.

"Poor wretches…," Yuna said nakedly.

"Bah. Serves 'em right for stealin' our things, makin' us parade around with our asses out!" Rikku said.

The girls bent over, retrieving their stolen belongings from the bandits. They wiped them clean with their hands, slowly putting their clothes back on. They then found their weapons, Yuna checking her pistols as Rikku twirled her knives.

"Ah… good to see ya again, girls!" she said, kissing her blades.

"Yes. I feared we'd lost this stuff for good," Yuna said. "We seem to have found everything. Let's get the hell out of here, already."

"Not so fast, Yunie," Rikku said. "This __is__ a __bandit's den__ , after all! There's bound to be some good loot lyin' around here. We can't just leave it all __behind__!"

"Hmm. I doubt it. These crates and barrels all seem pretty haggard. Our stuff was probably the most valuable things those bandits ever stole by __far__ ," Yuna said. Rikku looked around, rifling through some of the crates.

"...Meh. Yeah. On second glance, most of this stuff seems pretty second-rate," Rikku said. "…What about __that__?" she asked, eyeing the staff the dead mindflayer clutched in its hand.

"Looks pretty extravagant," Yuna said, hands on her hips as Rikku bent down, grabbing the staff.

"... _ _I'll__ say. Just look at the inlaid gems! And the __craftsmanship__!" the thief said, eyes glowing with gil signs. "I'll bet this'll fetch a __super__ high price!"

"Maybe," Yuna said. "Anyway, let's head back. I've had enough of this musty old cave."

"I agree. And I'll bet even Brother and the rest are getting worried about us by now," Rikku said.

As the girls made their way from the cave, Yuna and Rikku eyed each other.

"...We never breathe a word about what happened tonight. At least, not about the __naked__ part. Got it?" Yuna asked.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me twice!" Rikku replied, the two blushing as they headed back to the Celsius.


End file.
